Warmachine V2
by heavyneos
Summary: Updated most of the grammar fixed I will be continuing but I'm slow at putting my ideas to page to updates will be slow
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold harsh night in the small Californian town of Sunnydale, and all is peaceful at least on the outside, if you scratch the surface of this suburban town you would find a hole of scum and death unlike any town on the planet, its accidental killings and wild animal attacks bring the death toll of this community to higher than most cities which should be impossible, but everything about this town is impossible and unlike anything else in the world.

Just last month on old hallows eve every member of this community changed, you see every one changed into their costumes because of a spell. Yes magic is real and on the hell mouth even more so. This spell was called forth by a chaos mage called Ethan. He had managed to make sure that all the other costume shops were closed so his costumes were the only ones in the town. When the spell hit every one in the town changed into their costumes. When the spell ended they were all changed back with no visible difference all but one his name is Alexander 'Xander' Harris

In the abandoned warehouse district of Sunnydale an ex vampire hot spot cleared out by the slayer a single building lights are on. One building one light in the cold dark night.

The sounds of a metal hitting metal was ringing through the night, in the warehouse a young man of eighteen was working hard hammering white hot steel into a mould until it was fully shaped into what he wanted. This piece would be the last of the extremely heavy exoskeleton, when he stopped he was drenched in a layer of sweat and grime but finally he was done. A months' work and a lot of money but he was done the monster was almost finished.

As soon as he set the hammer down he was assaulted by math, numbers both indescribably beautiful and unfathomably scary. Calculations for technology that could change the world or doom it sometimes he couldn't sleep because of it but that was his curse to bare now. Having four of the greatest geniuses in comic and cartoon history not just them but several of their alternates as well.

Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Patrick 'Pat' Dugan, John-Henry Irons, David Xanatos, Iron Man, S.T.R.I.P.E, Steel and creator of the iron\steel clan respectively. Each one of them conflicts with the other the Xanatos, Tony Starks and John-Henry's often argue over anything most often about the different approaches of saving the world whilst Pat just enjoys the show with a few of the more level headed Starks John-Henry's. After a few hours they would calm down but he didn't need it right now.

He walked down to the desk at the edge of the metal table he picked up a white bottle opened the top with a pop and downed three pills to kill the migraines. He rubbed his eyes in tired exasperation. He went back to his workbench and heaved the 10-inch thick steel plate and bolted it into position. He then took a step back and looked at his new creation.

It was 9 foot 10 inches tall it had S.T.R.I.P.E head upper torso and forearm's to hands and knees to feet the rest was a combination of Steel and Iron Man (invincible Iron Man 2007 movie gray armour with S.T.R.I.P.E tech a bit like terminator armour war hammer 40k).

Xander stretched out his back the heavy grunt work was done for now. The numbers and migraine from another bar room brawl from the group in his head was slowly subsiding. He cursed as he finally sat down the first time in ten hours his gaze once again fell on the monster he was building. By no stretch of the imagination was it sleek and stream lined that most of his tenants were used to and the technology was a far, far cry from what any of them were used to and trying to reverse engineer from memory was quite difficult but not impossible.

Musical beeping broke Xander from his musings.

"Sir you have successfully bought out all the companies requested and have increased you stock portfolio congratulations sir you are one of the richest men on the planet," said the voice in a heavily upper class English accent that sounded a lot like Giles without the stammer.

"Thank you Jarvis and my other projects"

"Sir white knight industries is now at the height of technology and have gained several contracts we are doing very well sir" came the voice again "the new medical scans show that your body is adapting rapidly to cope with the stress being placed on it" the voice said

"Adapting how Jarvis?"

"It appears as though you body is going through a type of evolution sir moving you to the next stage of human evolution, it will take time about a month to five weeks but your body should be able to cope with the new stresses upon it"

"Thank you Jarvis is there any news on the power core for the armour"

"No sir most of the power tech we have seen won't help in this instance, and all the others seem to be in the position of a military group called the SGC" Xander tuned to face the voice it was a hologram that looked like Giles in full holographic tweed.

"SGC?"

"That keeps on showing up every time we make a new energy brake through wanting to buy it from us along with the rights to it and we keep refusing"

"Yes sir"

"Didn't we sell the new OSS to them?"

"Yes sir"

"What would they want all that power for any way?"

"Unable to compute sir more information is needed before a working hypothesis can be created"

"Keep working on the correct formula for a working ARC reactor's energy plasma I need to go to sleep before school"

"Very good sir" before shutting down.

It had been a long night and would probably be a long day too, he stood up his body aching with pain and fatigue, he walked slowly past the amalgam armour he had created it had S.R.I.P.E arms steel/iron clan torso and legs Steal's shield and Iron Mans head and power core. It still worked but what he was creating now would be like the hulk buster armour and would deal with heavy threats that the slayer couldn't.

He reached his apartment which was in the factory where the manager's office would normally be he collapsed on the bed his aching body signing in him to sleep.

(Six hours later)

Xander strolled into school almost zombie like in an exhausted stupor, he reached the library and collapsed into one of the wooden chairs outside Giles office. The warehouse was in lock down until he returned after school, no manner of demon or anything else could break in even the sewer access was sealed with blessed blast doors (the ones that the storm troopers ordered shut in episode 4). He hadn't spent much time with his friends the amount of projects he had going on and the emancipation suit witch freed him from his parents had taken up almost all of his time.

"Xander its good to see you my boy" said Giles to the almost catatonic teen

"Not now Jarvis sleepy" he murmured

Giles being concerned for the boy shook him awake him up

"I'm up I'm up" he said looking around seeing Giles

"Are you ok my boy you were calling me Jarvis, who is Jarvis?" he asked

He looked the man who in all intense and proposes was like a father to him he could feel the concern for him coming from the man. He immediately wondered if he should tell him.

"I'll tell you later Giles after school I want to show you what I've been doing all this time" he said with a tired grin "just you not Buffy or Willow I'm not ready for them to know yet"

Giles nodded in agreement but unbeknownst to them the two in question were listening in on them hidden in the book shelves as the two men made arrangements to meet each other in the warehouse district and home of the new white knight industries.

Later that day Giles had arrived in his "classic" car outside the warehouse Xander was waiting for him he flagged down the little car.

"Giles glad you came" said an eager Xander as Giles winded down his window

"Xander why are we here?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Patience Giles I'll show you in a moment just bring your car through and we will get started"

Giles entered the facility the grate blessed steel blast doors closed behind them. But not before two very suspicious girls snuck out of Giles car boot.

"What is going on Buffy?" asked the red headed beauty Willow

"I don't know but were going to find out," said the blond bomb shell Buffy

Grate doors opened again as Giles and Xander entered the gallery of finished and future projects.

"Giles let me welcome you to White Knight Industries" he said with a grin

"Isn't that the new company that supplied the school with all new top of the range computers?"

"Yes it is my company provided the school board with a better alternative and all free of charge"

"Your company?"

"Yep my company built from the ground up in under a month"

"How in the name of the light did you create this Company in only a month"

"Thank you for asking Giles"

"It all started on Halloween, you see I went as an amalgamation of four separate yet like minded men Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Patrick 'Pat' Dugan, John-Henry Irons, David Xanatos, Iron Man, S.T.R.I.P.E, Steel and creator of the Iron\Steel clan respectively" he turned to Giles who had an expression that could only be the British version of WTF " Each one of these men alone were geniuses, no special powers or abilities just men who used what they had to make a difference in the world in which each inhabited"

"What does that have to do with this?" he said waving his hands at the sight around him

"The personalities never left but because of that I now have several different versions of each genius in my head. Each one a master of the stock market and each built a company from the ground up"

"Good lord" he said taking his glasses off and rubbing them clean

"Yes now let me show you around" he said as he lead Giles into a place that looked like the hall of Justice from the justice league each invention has its own pedestal or room. The hall was furnished in royal blue carpets the walls and pedestals each were white marble in colour but. Each invention had James Earl Jones narrating what each did. They passed through the weapons section the engineering section and finally the recreation section each Invention prominently displayed. All of which fascinated Giles he could see the applications of each in practical demon hunting.

Finally after an hour of looking through each section they came to the workshop. The two sneaking girls shadowing behind

"This is what I wanted to show you Giles my work shop"

He led him through and they came face to face with the heavy armour, the monster as Xander affectionately named it, Giles looked at the great armour with a sense of awe.

"That's a work in progress," he said to Giles gaining the man attention " I need a new power core for it nothing so far has been able to power it" he said with a sigh " also I need to install the heavier weapons and I have to finish installing the computer components targeting computer SI core for remote piloting"

"SI?"

"Simulated intelligence core smart but not too smart" he said

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked running his hand over the tank like armour

"Yes and no I wanted to show you the presents I'm designing for Willow and Buffy" he said pulling a tarpaulin of two feminine armour each different " may I present the Valkyrie and the Amazon" the two were unfinished but they looked deadly even though they were unfinished Giles could tel they were made for predators. "What do you think?" he asked with a hopeful tone

"There amazing" he said looking closer at them. Suddenly gasps came from the door

"Come out guys I knew you were there the moment you left Giles car"

Two beautiful girls came through the door looking ashamed

"Well explain you," he said looking at them in faux anger

"Well we were worried about you so"

"So you wanted to cheque on me" they nodded and he smiled and chuckled at their down trodden reactions

"Well this was going to be a surprise for your birthdays but now" he turned to look at the unfinished armour "what do you think?" he asked

"Wow" was the only reply

"There not finished yet," he said looking over the blue prints "there for emergencies you know just in case"

They spent the next few hours talking about his company by the time they finished Xander had agreed to hire Willow and Buffy just to help Buffy's mum and Buffy and Willow for job opportunities later in life.

Two weeks later finally Jarvis had created enough of the ARC plasma to build the larger power core for the heavy armour. He finally finished the armour all components working fully another week later which was just in time for a crisis called the judge.

Sunnydale high school library

Giles just broke the news that no weapon forged by man can kill the Judge, which piled on the bad news for Buffy who was still reeling from the whole Angle thing. She was contemplating her next move when the room started shaking violently, Giles was panicking hoping nothing happened to open the seal, when the glass sky light opened and down came the heavy armour which landed on the floor. The wood creaking in protest to the weight.

The suit was still gun metal gray but had a knight white tabard over the top on one shoulder was a large Gatling gun on the right was a missile launcher further back on shoulder was a UV cannon and a stake ammunition for the Gatling gun. On the palms were repulses on the forearm were sections that opened for more weapons to open out.

"Guys" came the heavily distorted voice "it's finally finished fully armed and operational"

"Xander?" came the voice of Willow as she looked at the monster of steel in front of them, she couldn't believe they had forgotten about him and his armour.

"Yep" came the distorted voice, making him sound like the Big Guy. (From the Big Guy and Rusty the boy robot)

"I think you just solved our dilemma," said Giles

"What dilemma Giles" he asked

The elder Englishman smiled the helmet tilted slightly to show confusion.

"Now we have the means to defeat the judge we just need to find him," said Giles

"Well the Bronze is out its still getting repaired from last time"

"I just picked up a call from the police that gang members on PCP, there in the mall" said Xander before blasting off.

The journey was short and fast but what he found shocked him, he landed heavily outside the Mall his armour not letting him walk through without damaging the glass entrance way. Sighing he walked through the glass he only hoped that Buffy and his girls wouldn't kill him for damaging there Mecca.

Angelus was having a ball, he hadn't had this much fun in century's. There was blood there was screams of terror and the smell, oh how he missed they smell of anarchy in the evening. The judge was doing its job of burning the humanity out of the dinner Drusilla was dancing and gigging in joy, even William was smiling witch was no small feat, the only thing that could be better would be Darla at his side and Buffy drained at his feet, a sinister smirk spread across his handsome ashen face. That was until he heard the THUMP, THUMP of extremely heavy footsteps coming from behind him.

Turning to look his eyes widened in horror at what he saw, a walking tank was coming right at him, each step it advanced was another step he took back and the level of terror he felt grew and grew. He saw the gun on his shoulder begin to spin, having been around for war he knew a Gatling gun when he saw one.

Jumping to cover behind a wall, he covered his head with his hands and shrank down as best he could, Spike having never been around war until the First World War had never seen this particular gun, but knowing that whatever spooked the poof enough for him to run for cover was enough to get him to do the same, grabbing Drusilla by the waist he ran them behind the stone wall and away from danger.

Turning at the sound of heavy footfalls the giant demon known as the judge looked upon the new comer with relish, this was the first true warrior he had seen in centuries, not since the Catholic Church had launched an army of Templers to destroy him

"No weapon forged by the hand of man can destroy me" he boasted

"Let's test that theory" said Xander as he launched a heavy punch to the demon's face. The punch rocked the demon enough for Xander to successfully attack the vampires, the thick heavy metal arms opened to reveal every type of machine gun you could ever imagine along with his shoulder mounted Gatling gun he opened fire of the army of vampires each projectile had incendiary rounds that would incinerate any vamp or demon they would penetrate.

Once the closest few vampires was dealt with the Judge was back upon him, its chain mailed fist impacting the armoured torso like a war hammer on plate armour denting it and lifting Xander two feet off the ground. Xander kicked the demon away knowing that this fight was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 3

With a burst of heavy machine gun fire Xander got to his feet, the demons chain mail doing nothing to stop the heavy calibre round from shredding it torso, knocking the demon on its back with a heavy thunk, with a roar of furious rage the demon was back on its feet and attacking again, gaping bullet wounds healing shut faster than Xander had ever seen on any demon the calibre of the guns was just too high and past through the best too fast giving it ample time to heal, he would need more than just bullets to bet this beast, Xander and the Judge hit each other at the same time Xander using punches, kicks and machine gun fire to push the demon back.

Cocking back his armoured fist Xander let loose a world heavyweight champion uppercut lifting the demon off his feet about a foot and making it flip onto its front but it turned onto its back and prepared to kip up, Xander knowing what the demon was going for hammered the Judge in the ribs with a powerful stomp kick only for the beast to grab the foot and push him away.

In a show of surprising agility and grace for a thing its size the demon flipped onto its feet, then launched a kick of his own witch hit the armour with a heavy thunk, buckling the chest plate slightly, he then let fly a clothesline which Xander dodged barley. Then in a show of grace and speed Xander executed a quick knee lift to the ribs and a double axe handle hammer punch to its face almost simultaneously, the blows staggered the demon knocking some sense out of it making it stager back gasping for breath . Using the distraction he put his guns on auto fire aimed at the surviving vampires whom had been further in the mall that had missed being dust with their brethren, the demon grabbed his head and glaring at Xander with putrid green eyes snarled in hate before advancing on the armoured teen.

When the demon got close enough Xander let fly with punch after punch, snap jabs, rabbit punches, a few hooks and a few straight jabs, all of which impacted the demon with enough force to crack its demonic bones, it not being used to fighting a being with equal strength as himself, Xander then connected with a spin kick aimed at the head, the striate kick was stopped then pushed away with both hands away with a grunt of effort, opening itself up for a very powerful punch which sent it flying it impacted a shop wall and almost burst through it.

Xander was having trouble with his weaponry, not having fired a shot in a while for what reason he didn't know; he brought up the holo projection of his guns and noticed that a shells was jammed in the chamber and the computer was trying to get it out of there, in the moment of silence he heard the hydraulics straining, for the moment his guns were silenced.

Xander was then impacted from the waist it seemed that the beast was more stealthy that he thought, it was pushing Xander back with all its strength until Xander locked his legs stopping them both dead, then using a axe handle style blow he hit the demon, then he lifted it by its waste he threw the monster away, but if got back up faster than he thought. Then Xander launched a rocket assisted dropkick that knocked the demon three feet away, giving the shell enough of a jolt for the computer to wrench it free. Finally the jammed shell was released and the guns all auto cocked, the sound of them echoing made Xander flash back to watching 80s action movies, smirking under his helm Xander gave the order for the Guns to fire. With no other target but the Judge all his weapons were now coming to bare on the beast.

Through the fire and storm of bullets the judge advanced slowly at first but forward none the less, but unlike most in that situation Xander stood his ground and didn't let up on firing even though his mind was screaming for him to move back he did not. Until with a powerful burst of energy Xander was launched into the air and he hit the ground, fifteen feet in the other direction, witch cracking the floor slabs, the demon was back on its feet and looked none too pleased.

Finally tired of the display of physical might it launched a bolt of lightning, the armour took the brunt of the impact and all of the discharge forcing Xander to his knees, it then launched a second blast at Xander who rolled away; the blast ripping a burning scar in the floor, that and all the gun fire finally triggered the fire alarm and sprinkler system.

The Demon launched a strait kick launched at Xander that caught him in the face and using the momentum of the fall Xander turned and caught the Judge with a spin kick. Xander lifted himself back on his feet, noticing the demon was also on its feet he was then sent a punch to the face which rocked back his head, Xander's head began to ring with the impact, with instinct honed with years of fighting both super criminals and demons he instinctively hit out against the first thing to shadow his visor as hard as he could.

The demon staggered back into the wall Xander then using his rockets launched at the demon sending both through the external wall and into the parking lot.

Seeing the beast on its back Xander he got to his feet, approaching the demon cautiously, its eyes were unfocussed and glassy, if it was a human he could swear that it was ether concussed or unconscious, deciding not to let this opportunity go to waste he aimed his guns at the beast and clicked fire. But instead of loud bangs in response there were only the clicks of empty guns.

Roaring in fury and searing in every language he knew even some that didn't exist in this universe, he began looking for something to kill the demon, no mêlée weapon he had was not forged, Looked around to see hundreds of cars; he was suddenly struck by an idea.

"No weapon forged by the hand of man huh, then how the hell did you survive being shot to hell and back you blue dick" he said as, he walked over to the nearest car a pink convertible 911. Grabbing one of the doors he ripped it from its hinges. He turned to see the stunned demon slowly getting to its feet, but still on its knees, it looked tired and the battle had done a number on its once pristine armour and body. "Well not many things can survive being decapitated" he said as he approached the demon, he kicked it back onto its back harshly, it didn't even look at Xander as he lifted the door above his head, then using all the force his body could muster he brought the edge of the door down on the demons neck once again separating his head from the body.

Xander watched as a strange lightning connected the head to the body, then he looked in astonished as the energy tried to reconnect the neck stump with the head, the flesh literally reaching out to the severed limb, acting fast he grabbed the head and moved it away, the body began to spasm before coming to rest again. Grabbing the head and body he blasted off into the sky intent to be rid of this demon once and for all.

"Jarvis suit space integrity" he asked as he was shooting ever upwards.

"Sir external shell has been breached but internal suit is undamaged, air supply is sufficient for a few hours at the most sir" said the British Ai

As Xander disappeared in the night sky his friends had arrived at the mall, the police had made a show of stopping people from approaching the mall Oz had to use one of the older roads to get around the police which took them the longer way around even going through a little know backwoods road that had been removed from the local map a decade or so ago. As they approached they noted how there was absolutely no sound as if the wild life had just vanished.

The mall itself looked like it had survived a world war, they entered through a gaping hole in the wall and followed the destruction back they saw bullet holes and devastation, it was like a scene out of a world war two documentary, they found piles of dust and hoped that Spike and Dru were amongst the dusted as well as Angelus, but Buffy's heart told her otherwise or at least hoped otherwise.


	3. Chapter 4

Xander could feel the g-force as his body was being pushed through the earth's protective barrier's, he felt a rumble in his very marrow as he exited the stratosphere and entered the mesosphere, and the internal heating was keeping the suit and Xander from freezing like Tony had when he attempted this. Though not made for it the heavy armour and the internal amalgam armour could enter the void of space and survive there for a period of five hours before needing to return for air.

Xander tried to focus; this seemed so much easier in his mind and on TV and films, now he knew why it took a few months to a year to begin in becoming an astronaut or cosmonaut. It was painful and a pain he had never faced before, it was as if the hand of god was trying to force him back down to earth for the impertinence of trying to reach the heavens.

The added weight of the flaying demon with is lightning like umbilical cord attached to its severed head was making the already difficult task even more so. It flailed and grasped at him trying to reach for its head, which was drawn like a magnet to its neck stump he could hear the hydraulics start to strain from the sheer force. Making Xander to use more and more power to try and keep the two pieces separate. He felt another shudder as he went through the thermosphere and had to increase thrust if he was to escape the planet, had to pull some very risky and high G manoeuvres to dodge a few satellites.

Again he had to increase thrust several panels on his calf opened and additional rockets were added to aid in his escape. With another rumble he exited the exosphere and was in the open vast emptiness of space. Hefting the demonic pieces he threw them towards the sun, finally it was finished the un-killable was dead. Pausing to take in the view of space his breath hitched he was not as alone as he should have been. The vast emptiness that should have been there was filled with two ships, two pyramid ships. His scanners easily penetrated there shields, they were nothing compared to Cree skrull and any number of aliens his guests had encountered. He got an accurate reading and what he found surprised him these ships seemed to be all size and no bite, he felt slightly disappointed.

"Jarvis is project 35 ready?" he asked the computer acknowledged

"Sir Project 35 is fully armed and operational" he said sounding slightly affronted that Xander even asked that question.

"Good make sure it has full ammo for me and prepare for docking" the computer acknowledged. Down in Huston Texas in white knight industries experimental a war plane sized gun covered bird launched into the sky; project 35 was on its way.

(A few days earlier)

Jack O'Neill was pissed that ass clown of a senator was setting earth up to take a major fall and over money of all things. The man was a fool and a deadly one at that, they used to say there were two types of officer killing officers who would lose men in combat, and murdering officers those men that would get the men under them killed in some fool hardy and suicidal mission that would net them glory. But since you could no longer by commissioned ranks in the military the saying had changed from officers to politician. And Kinsley was a murdering politician if ever he met one.

But now was not the time he needed to get the crew together worked on a plan to save the planet before it was too late.

It had taken a while but they had decided not to include the other teams, who knew how many of them Kinsley had in his pocket. They could only trust each other now; they had each found an excuse to stay on the base a little longer, Carter said she had a volatile experiment that had to be closed down in a precise manner, Denial that he had to collect all his material and equipment before returning to Abydos. T said that he needed to go through that meditative sleep before leaving to contemplate on his friends before he returned with Daniel to fight the good fight against the Goa'uld tyranny. Jack said he had paper work to do, which he did because he never did any unless ordered to.

As soon as the security teams were changing they made their move, with speed and precision they quickly dealt with the tired security people. Quickly they made their way to the embarkation room, Carter was inside the control room, and she typed fast, very fast partly in panic and partly in veteran skill. She looked into the cold expanse where the stargate sat. The gate itself looked like it was made from stone, with constellations embossed on it.

If you weren't in the know it would seem like any other artefact from Egypt. But as it was hear suspended from the floor by special clamps and powered with enough energy to light up the eastern sea board it had to be more than what it seemed.

As she pressed the enter key the room began to darken and red emergency lighting began to flash signalling that the power was being flooded to the gate, she made her way down the steel steps and to the gate room in record time.

The stone looking halo sat like a stone sentinel quiet and cold, it was made from a type of stone and was in two parts the external ring that held locking clamps and the internal ring that you would use to 'dial' a destination. Just as it had done many times before the inner ring began to spin the coordinates entered, they watched the ring move to the locks, a stone looking pyramid with amber lights that would flash as it locked as well as move and make an alien locking sound. Then with a whirring sound the gate erupted into life, a star bright light appeared dead centre then a great whoosh of what looked like water erupted from the once empty space, and then it pulled back and formed a puddle.

It wasn't really a puddle, Carter had told herself again and again it was the event horizon of the worm whole. But she did always love the watery effect it gave off. She made her way to her team they were all decked out in black and were armed with a slightly heavier load out, today instead of just the P90 they also had the ever faithful M16 assault rifle Tilk had an M249 light machine gun. They knew that once they stepped through the puddle they may not return.


	4. Chapter 5

(Jack POV)

Have you ever stood in the presence of something that you knew would crush everything you ever could would and have loved? But only if you failed only if you died only if you did nothing to prevent it. It would be a good death but not the one he would choose. If given the choice Jack O'Neill would die of old age at peace all his enemies slain surrounded by grandchildren and watching the Simpsons. But if he should go fighting then this would be how he would go, fighting insurmountable odds with little to no chance of success. A good death but not the one he would chose.

He sat quietly in a darkened room his team on his flanks waiting, he knew he would need all his training to get out alive as he always did, mad Jack they called him a consummate survivor, his former team his friends now deceased Kowalski, Feretti, Freeman, Brown, Reilly, Porro. All dead all but him all waiting for him to join them but not yet. He always survived always lived where he would rather he died, but fate is a cruel and calculating bitch, a bitch that had him by the balls and wouldn't let go.

(Teal'c POV)

Religion was a thing a man could fall back on it was a comfort but it could be twisted into a thing that could lead men to genocide. He had seen what religion could do with his own eyes he had been one of the men lead by it to destroy whole worlds of heathens of infidels that would have dared to stand against his God. Being brought up in a warrior society you leaned three things duty strength and honour. Duty to your god strength in your convictions and honour in your spirit, there were many diverging paths that a Jaffa must follow but he followed the one he was taught the most of and understood best the way of honour.

Most Jaffa followed the way of duty alone following without thought without care every order there god had spoken without pause. Few followed the way of strength of dominance over the week crushing them destroying those that could barely stand to fight them, and fewer still followed the way of honour a road that cannot be explained as easily a road that twists, turns, waxes and wanes a road that lead him to joining earth and SG1. It was also a road that would lead him to redemption that any god that saw it would see that he was trying to make up for forty years of service to a false god. So that even if he died here they would see that he had tried and hopefully they would allow him piece in the next world.

(Daniel POV)

How much can you take from a man before he will take no more, it is said that if you slap him three times even Buda will fight back, a human being was an animal and a bloody vicious one at that, take away its pleasures take away its comfort and take away that witch it loves and you unleash a monster so dark it would make even the Goa'uld quake in fear. But he needed to be better than that he could not allow himself to fall lower that the Goa'uld. With his knowledge he had read all manner of revenge myths where the hero became worse that what had created him.

He needed to be better so he would be able to look his wife in the eyes and not feel shame in looking at something so pure, so beautiful that he would not be worthy of her presence, he would be better than the Goa'uld for her.

(Sam POV)

Slavery was one thing that she could not forgive, her ancestors had fought with the union to help abolish the abomination once and for all in the states, she held a great pride in that, and in science. Science was a way to explain the unexplainable to decipher messages left from the far past and to create a better future. When she had first heard of the Goa'uld she was disgusted at the slavery and the abuse of advanced technology in said slavery. Technology was supposed to liberate people make sure that things like slavery wouldn't happen again. She would make dam sure that it would never, as long as she drew breath.

She knew that if she failed earth and humanity would be hard pressed to resist the Goa'uld and would eventually fall, but she wouldn't fail even if it meant her life she wouldn't let them win.


End file.
